


考验

by Vealin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Public Sex, Religious Sacrifice, sacred prostitution, tantacle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 在一些原始部落和古代社会中，有将少女的初夜献祭给外乡人的习俗，这往往伴随着对处子之神秘的恐惧和僧侣阶层的腐败。即将继任哥谭城主的韦恩少爷必须向神殿提供一次献祭，殊不知这也是他成为祭司的考验之一
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-El/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意！是超蝙1v1！不是all蝙！不过超超作弊了，使用了某种类似曼哈顿博士的能力，创造多个自己的分身，可以控制物质的形态。  
> 背景借鉴了斯巴达300勇士的设定，触手，双性提及

这里曾经是有神的。

在古老的宫殿和堡垒的壁画里，依稀还有上古时代的记忆：一位随着太阳而来的神在滨海的悬崖上为一支流浪的民族开辟了家园。他推手拨开两侧的山脉，为他们打开一道隘口；他平息汹涌的巨浪，筑起避风的长堤。  
他们曾经敬重神，为他设立祭坛。可是牲畜的鲜血的少女的祭祀他都未曾拿过。几百年过去，几千年过去，这座名为哥谭的城成了繁荣的贸易中心，神不知不觉地退出了人们的视线。

可是总有人会想起那位神，无论出于巩固统治还是对神的敬仰，他们用千百来积累的财富为他修建宏伟的神殿，在传说中神劈开的悬崖上修筑望不尽的阶梯，神殿立在雪白的石梯尽头，傲视着最高的山峰，扶壁托住高挑的拱门，尖塔直入云霄。

每一位神的消失都是从他的神殿富丽堂皇开始。

但是关于这位神的传说和祭祀在哥谭的历史中是如此根深蒂固，所有的重大外交决策和战争仍需请示神谕，没有祭司点头认同统治者绝不可能调动军队。这就是传统。传统也包括每年向神殿献祭最美的少女，好让她们在致幻的烟雾和心灵扭曲的祭司手中成为神谕者。而最古老的那个传统，便是要将处子的初夜献给路过的外乡人，以酬谢海洋和商旅为他们带来的富饶，也献祭给神。

几乎每一晚，悬崖上的神殿中都有圣火点亮，那是外乡人攀上陡梯享用这座城市的祭品的标志。海浪永不停歇地拍打着石壁，神殿中或是传来快乐的喘息或是绝望的哭喊都让周围的人着迷。人在忘我的感觉中迷失自我，这也深深地感染着他人。

也许这项传统已经不再牢不可破，没有人不爱金钱，那些沉迷在少女肉体中的祭司们也不例外，金钱为他们筑起保护肉体沉迷的屏障。如今哥谭的富豪们只需向神殿献上一笔可观的财富便能免去这项痛苦的献祭，但是韦恩家族的年轻继承者是例外。

二十年前，韦恩夫妇推行新政改革得罪了保守势力，最终死于谋杀，他们的独子却意外幸存了下来。二十年后，布鲁斯韦恩是哥谭的一颗明珠，城中早有人期待着他的成人礼——得罪过祭司的家族逃不了那场献祭，闻名而来的外邦人或是想一睹这位即将继任的城主如何被蹂躏，或是想亲身上阵品尝他的肉体。

那一天迟早要到来，他从日出时开始沐浴焚香，将乌黑的长发剪去，只留到耳侧。仆从用香油将他赤裸的肉体抹得晶亮。他必须在正午时来带神殿石阶前，脱去遮羞的纱衣，独自攀上神殿，在那里等待他的“神”。或者说，他不抱希望地祈祷是神来回应他的召唤，而不是台下恨不得将他拆吞入腹的人。

布鲁斯做好了最坏的打算，他甚至事前做好了扩张，在那隐秘的入口涂抹了催情的膏药，至少这些准备可以让他受得伤少一些。这不过就是不堪回忆的一夜而已，他是曾经在雨林里与敌人周旋半个月的战士，他也曾与恶灵搏斗走出魔法迷宫。这场献祭不过是一种凌辱而不是考验。

在他赤裸的身体上流转的目光终于减少了下去，那些人必须等到太阳落山才能攀登神殿，布鲁斯只想尽快到达终点。

太阳逐渐变得焦灼，汗水合着精油一起淌下，日光下完全赤裸的他不得不直视自己身体的变化，才走完一半阶梯的男人开始感觉不妙。过高的温度让服下的药剂提早生效，体温融化了肠道里的膏药。空虚感逐渐侵占了他的下半身，阴茎完全硬了起来，每走一步他都感觉那扩张过的后穴在忍不住发紧，他不得不握住跳动的阴茎，随意给自己来两把缓解一下这要命的空虚。可是这副身体没有放过他的意思，药效正在加强，马眼处滴落的几滴前液并不能满足他什么，硬得发疼的性器正在拖累他的步子，布鲁斯感觉腰都快软了下去，这样下去太阳落山前他都到不了大门。这里已经看不清山脚下的人群，他潦草而粗鲁地套弄起阴茎，充血的皮肤格外敏感，快感几乎伴随着痛感一阵阵袭来。第一次高潮终于痛苦而艰难地到来，白浊的液体把他精心打理的身体弄得凌乱不堪，布鲁斯大喘着气靠在石阶上休息了一会儿。

KAL-EL是那个神的名字，他记得那个约定也想念他的触碰，他多少个夜晚都呼唤着这个名字高潮、入睡。

等他终于扣响了神殿的大门时，他的身体几乎尖叫着渴望入侵，理智让他踉踉跄跄地走到祭祀的神坛上。高空纯净的色彩从穹顶的无数小窗涌入，祭坛周围只有巨大的廊柱，云海就在他周身涌动。一位着素色祭祀服的少年给他递上擦拭身体的细麻布，擦去那些干结的精液后，少年为他打理好头发，用一块不透光的黑色锦锻蒙上了他的眼。不知从何处伸出的绳索系住他的手腕。然而那不仅仅是绳索，它们仿佛有生命，温柔地盘起布鲁斯的手腕却不容置疑地将他的身体展开，冰凉的触感逼得他一阵战栗。

随后是一只粗大的触手从他的颈部缠上他的脖子，更多箍住他腰腹的触手也开始不停地在他身上摩挲。被蒙眼的男人终于分辨出那是金属的质感。那些触手仿佛明白他的心思，在扩张好的穴口出戳刺，那些被体温融化的膏油正控制不住地沿着他的大腿淌出，粘腻而润滑的入口让触手更方便地深入他的内部，金属骨节微痛而缓慢地刮着敏感的肠壁。布鲁斯不想为此发出任何声音，任何羞耻和屈服的声音都不可以有。那些有生命的触手似乎感受到了他故意绷直的身体和不愿屈服的信念，转而缠住他刚发泄完还半勃的阴茎，细长的触手就着马眼处的小孔伸了进去。

“不......”

布鲁斯从未体会过这样的刺激，痛感和快感几乎令他窒息，从脚趾到脖子都绷紧成一个反弧。然而他还未发完一声，那柔软的金属触手便伸进他的嘴，就着下体研磨的节奏模仿着身后的那个动作。他的脖子被固定住，那些翻搅他舌头的触手饶有兴趣地换着戳刺的方式伸进他的喉咙。人类无法承受这样毫无防备的侵入，他感到一阵难以控制的干呕，然而触手们并没有退出他意思。有那么一刻，布鲁斯觉得自己就要为自己的咽反射窒息而死了。

神殿里究竟有什么存在，他竟从未听人说起过。然而这至少只是某一种非“人”的存在，今日之后，无人知晓倒也让他感到欣慰。

他从眼前隐约的光亮和落在身上的热度猜测黄昏将近，山顶的温度逐渐下降，那些在他体内搅动的触手渐渐温和了下去。他在寂静的神殿顶层只听得到自己粗重的喘息和呼啸而过的风声。

如果这就是神的旨意......他知道这不是任何人，不是他已知的任何装神弄鬼的把戏，这是神殿里传说中的神秘存在，如果是“他”要求他做的话......布鲁斯想起那些性幻想初次被唤醒的夜晚，他呼唤的是那个名字。KAL-EL，甚至在他理解为什么他会呼唤这座城的神的名字之前他就忘了春风沉醉的夜晚绮丽的梦境。那是他童年的小小守护神，在他卧室的壁画上静静望过他的美好时光，是他出征前默念的神明，是作为光明和勇气的存在。

夜幕落下了，他从细微的光线变化中就感知到了。那些狼虎之徒也就是从现在开始得以合法公认地攀登这座神殿。他现在狼狈不堪，触手缠绕着他硬得发疼的阴茎，跳痛，几乎让他抽搐，那里却得不到抚慰。口中的金属触手退了出去，换来的是他在空无一人的神殿放肆的欲求不满的呻吟。

突然，一整狂风袭来，神殿廊筑周围的火池全被点亮，火焰在他四周熊熊燃起。然后他听得一声什么落地的声音，接着是脚步声。

他知道这个传统，第一个登上神殿的人要点亮火池以宣告他的独占权。然而不应该那么快。没有人可以在日落后一刻钟内登顶。

有什么人从后面扶住了腰侧，那双手仿佛有火焰和太阳的热度，在他的腰上来回摩挲，一只手轻柔地抚摸过他凹陷下去的脊梁，在他纠集的背肌上流连，另一只手顺着漂亮的臀肌深陷入股沟。光洁的食指在触手和布鲁斯身体的连接处来回按压，那些触手仿佛找回了主人般，在他内体快活地摆动。一次又一次地搔刮过前列腺，逼他将下唇咬的快要麻木了。

然而触手们仍紧紧扣住阴茎的根部，不给他释放的机会。布鲁斯听得到在他肠道里触手搅动的淫靡之音，随着一声清亮的水声，那根粗大的触手从他的后穴退了出去。毫无防备地，巨大的性器就着触手抽出的档口整根插入了人类的肠道。

布鲁斯甚至没能控制自己试图尖叫，然而着次入侵让他只能失声，撕裂的痛苦很快被巨物在他体内带来的满足感取代，一阵的失神让他放松了牙关，一声满足而歇斯底里的呻吟从他肺里压出。

那人贴合着那弹性极佳的臀部，布鲁斯怀疑他听到了身后入侵他的那人发出轻不可闻的叹息，然后他开始贴合着人类的身体左右晃动，结合处紧紧地没有离开一寸，只是那紧致的包裹几乎让他的身体雀跃了起来，羞耻感随之油然而生。这么快就屈服于肉体的快乐了吗？

然后疯狂的抽插几乎无止境地向他袭来，触手缠绕住他的四肢，将他摆成几乎腾空半跪的姿势，双手被反剪在后，漂亮的背肌随着每一次抽插在火光和精油中表演着人类最火辣的律动。

他的腰被托住按着那人的节奏舞动，他只是感觉下半身几乎麻木了，却仍旧试图咽下可能的淫荡的声音。仿佛他被人狠狠地操干时仍然在乎这座神殿供奉的那位，他在呼唤他。

他已经渎神了，违背了那个誓言。他早知道今晚必定如此，可是他还是想呼唤他。

布鲁斯被蒙着眼，只能感受到身后那人火热的肉体和周围火光模糊的跳动。殊不知那些在攀登途中的人如何惊异地望着山顶的圣火和火光中摇曳的身影。没有人可以爬的那么快。这是神迹。这座城已经太久不被神临幸了，他们甚至忘记了献祭原来的目的——供奉神。

圣火宣告了第一个登上神殿的人的独占权，但那并不影响中途失败者来到神殿周围欣赏这美妙的生命和谐，尽管绝大部分都多少有些不甘，并嫉妒着那个幸运儿。

不知黑暗中的时间过去了多久，酸涨的阴茎仍被细小的触手束缚着，就着马眼的小戳刺从没停过。后穴的快感滚滚袭来直到令他麻木。突然前端的触手放开了他的根部，接待他的是温度过高的口腔，他的高潮猛烈地袭来，不知从何而来的那人甚至在他射精的时候一边吸着他的阴茎，后穴持续不断地被操干，当漫长而痛苦的射精结束，他还止不住地颤抖。浑身的血液都涌到了他的皮肤下，原本雪白的肌肤变得粉红。他再没有忍住呻吟了起来。

布鲁斯不知道第二个人是如何进入神殿，如何来到他身边的，他的脑袋几乎要被烧糊了，那张嘴就着刚射完的阴茎继续吸吮了起来，身后的男人似乎为了让前面那位方便吞吐又抬头的性器动作和缓了许多，转而用坚实又火热的胸膛紧贴着他的背，双手玩弄起布鲁斯丰满的胸肌，蹂躏那两颗挺立的小玩意儿似乎有着无限乐趣。舌头舔舐着他玫瑰色的耳廓，身后那人终于说话了，“说出来。”

他的声音像是被夺走视线的布鲁斯黑暗中一道萦绕着不散的欲火，它们是那么陌生又熟悉，仿佛他听见过，他为之欢愉地高潮过。

他拒绝了，他不想求着被人干，尤其是这种情形下。别过头去是一个无声的反抗，随后那人缓慢地退出又整根没入，带着快意的折磨之后是滚烫的精液射满了他的肠道。他退出了，带出白浊的液体顺着他的大腿羞耻的下淌。他离开了，跟来的时候一样悄无声息。被不可置信的深喉招待的阴茎不争气地又射了一回，布鲁斯感觉精疲力尽了。

更多的手像凭空般出现抚摸上他的肉体，几乎是贪婪地抓捏着他的大腿，他的臀部，他的腹肌和胸肌，双臂被触手们吊起，他只能堪堪用前脚掌撑住全身的重量。但很快那就成了不必要的。围绕着他的人中间至少有三个巨大的性器戳着他的屁股，而有那个一个就着那淌出的精液又插了进去，被操开了的后穴变得更湿更软，毫无节制地接纳阴茎的刺入，他被摆成了跪下的姿势，触手们托住他的身体让任何姿势都成为可能。这一回不同上一次，他的脖子被操干着他的人压下，口中含着不知是谁的阴茎，那人揪着他的头发狠狠地将他往里送。而其他人，布鲁斯不知道这个打破了传统的夜晚究竟有多少人在他身边，他们跃跃欲试，垂涎的手在他的胸上来回游荡，甚至在他含着别人的老二，屁股不断被抽插时，他感到有什么液体落到了他背上，接着烙铁般高热的性器在他光滑而粘腻的背上不满地磨蹭。

他不知道时间过去多久了，意识逐渐模糊，反正无论被摆成什么姿势，又被多少人一起干，他都快要麻木了。他习惯了后穴里被巨物填满的感觉，过度快感后是过度疲惫，他是如此困倦以至于他没有注意到他骑乘在某人身上时甚至飞离了地面。就这么撑着那坚硬的胸膛睡着了，不知不觉地趴在那悬浮在空中的人身上陷入梦乡。

他在森林中与怪兽搏斗的日子里曾经做过一个梦。在那个精疲力尽的夜晚，他倒头就睡在了山泉边，迷糊中有一双手为他洗去脸上的污垢，脱去泥浆满布的外套。衬衣也被一起剥下，落在他身上的吻从温柔的触碰逐渐变成吸吮。他累极了，十分舒适地享受着这精致又色情的服务。那个强大而温柔的存在模糊了自己的面容，布鲁斯看不清他的脸，只记得他曾问他，是否愿意在“那一天”来到神殿成为他的祭司。布鲁斯答应了。梦是奇怪的东西，他根本看不清他的样子，可是他就是知道他是谁。他点头答应了，于是考验从此开始。

醒来时，布鲁斯感觉阳光格外刺眼，然后才意识到蒙住他眼睛的黑丝带被解去，捆住他触手也都不见了踪影。日光从穹顶上八十多个小窗射入经过重重反射而汇集到他们身上，廊筑允许云雾肆意在他们身边逗留。他正趴在宽阔而饱满的胸膛上，屁股里含着那又硬了起来的性器。身下的人又把滑出的阴茎往里送了送。

“你醒了。”这一次他看清了那日梦中与他立约的神，他有着完美无暇的身材和无可比拟的面容，就像他曾经想象过的那样......他凝视着他仿佛已经与他相熟多年，深情淡漠却柔情，他能直视太阳，灿烂的日光在那双深海色的眼眸中迸发出花火，薄唇轻启，等待着什么。布鲁斯本来双手支撑在他的胸上，他就像那天在森林中一样清晰地知道他面对的是谁了，就是他了，他爱慕了一生的神，他没奢望过他的神会回应他的呼唤。就着着骑乘的姿势他俯身狠狠地咬上了那双纯洁无暇的唇。如果神明必须纯洁无暇，他已经亲身体会过他的欲求和深邃黑暗幻想，没有什么圣洁是不可打破的。

他被吊起来操了一整夜。现在有些恼怒的年轻的城主开始侵入他的神明的嘴，用他最富技巧性的吻让终年不闻人事的神沉迷其中，让他惊讶于这个人带来的无尽惊喜。搭在他腰上的手一扣，将滑出的一半的阴茎又整根插入了人类的肠道，他从人类加速的心跳和上升的肾上腺素中得知他依旧爱这个。温柔的接吻并不影响下身猛烈的抽插。那些射进去的精液成了他们的润滑，留在身上的吻痕和淤青在白天的神殿中格外瞩目而诱人，交合的水声和喘息让神也深深地迷住，为之疯狂。在这一轮漫长的性交之后，布鲁斯躺倒了铺在大理石祭坛中央的红披风上，如此慵懒而迷醉地望着缓缓飞离地面的神，他悬停在空中，日光下不带一点瑕疵，他的身体仿佛雕刻家一生梦寐以求的杰作，唯一的世俗痕迹就是布鲁斯射在他腹部的稀薄的精液。然后他缓缓将布鲁斯拦腰抱起，飞离被他们的体液折腾得一塌糊涂的地面，直飞向穹顶最高处的窗口。

“为什么是我？”布鲁斯问他，这似乎是一个不需要回答的问题，现在还合不上的小穴和不断向下滴着的精液就是神无可质疑的选择。

“你在我的画像前许过愿。”他搂住怀抱里被高空的低温冻的发抖的人。他陷入了沉思，不可置信地看着这位现世的神。

“那是我八岁的时候的事，我甚至不知道你真的存在。”

“我从来都能听到。”

“很多人都向我许过愿，但不是每个人都能通过考验。我时时刻刻在你的生命中出现，布鲁斯，只是你从未发现。”

“所以这是我的考验的最后一关？”

“是的，布鲁斯，经历过所有这一切，你依旧愿意成为我的祭司吗？”

“我愿意。”

他感到从那双贴在他后腰出的手处传来一阵阵酥麻感，他体内有什么东西发生了变化。

正在他为神迹感到惊讶不已时，他找来了一片云，把布鲁斯放在上面，他竟能安然躺在空中，如他的神一般自由地在空中飞行。KAL俯身下来，分开了他的双腿，埋头舔起了他囊袋下的阴唇，清亮的液体在舌头的戳刺下喷出。这新生的器官格外娇嫩而敏感，只是简单的触碰就让他激动得发颤，高亢的呻吟止不住地流出。

嘴唇湿漉漉的神从他胯间抬起投来，亲吻了一下那抬头的阴茎顶端，“这是一件礼物。”

下一秒，那个过分熟悉的尺寸塞入了那新生的器官，直顶脆弱的宫口。布鲁斯已经喊不出声，他从未有过这样的感受，阴道的快感完全不同于前列腺高潮的干烈火辣，在他插进来的瞬间他几乎就高潮了。随着他的不断开拓和抽插，他逐渐变得更湿更软，几乎融化在了他们结合的地方。

当他终于找回理智后，布鲁斯搂住他的神漂亮的脖子，迷蒙地望着他，问道，“我可以叫你KAL-EL吗，我的主人？”

“随你所愿，我亲爱的祭司。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔半年，我想起来这辆车总觉得有一个遗憾，当时没写到我最想写的东西，所以这就有了这没下限没节操的下篇，打我我就逃【害怕.jpg】  
> 严重ooc，涉及public sex 双性 触手 野外

韦恩主人背靠着温暖的水晶，双腿颤抖地缠绕在另一个光辉灿烂的人的腰际，他周身散发着淡淡的光晕，一种晨曦时的太阳的光辉汇集在他雪白的肌肤上，那双手正托着他连日来被揉捏出一道道红印的翘臀，不容置疑地挺入那糜红的花穴——这凭空从多出来的器官是神对他的祭司的恩赐。先前射进去的精液和不断外涌的淫液很好地润滑了他们的连接之处，在高频率的捣弄下这些或透明或乳白的液体被打出了泡沫，响亮的水声和他无需克制的呻吟在空旷的水晶堡垒回荡了不知多久。他信仰中的神并不如一位情人那般与他缠绵，他不抚慰他挺翘的性器，不给予他那娇艳的红唇一朵玫瑰似的轻吻，也不吸吮那充血得如红石榴般肿胀的乳首。他的确渴望这会死的凡人青春美好的肉体，却不带有仿佛今夜分别就是永别般如火的热情。他更多是仁慈地，仿佛回应着他心中的渴望才与他这般做爱，如果人类这样形容这个行为的话。

布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭的新任城主，从那晚的祭祀典礼后便不知所踪，传闻神殿上空出现了一道圣光，随之神殿里的人也消失了。只有在哥谭城建城之初的传说中，才有这样的记载，这意味着他们的光明之神接受了他们的祭品，无论是宰杀的牲畜还是献祭的处子从此都不再属于人间。那些法规已经古老得沦为传说，但那又如何妨碍突然收到神启的信众跪满通往神殿的台阶呢？

他的神KAL-EL带他参观了这云天之上的水晶宫殿，它在一道冰谷之间，又高高拔出层云，恍若漂浮在那白云之上，似乎只是一座虚幻之城。KAL，布鲁斯这么叫他，他的主他的神拒绝了那些哥谭为他取的称号。KAL全身赤裸地漂浮在空中领他来到这座圣所，他的形体如由大理石雕刻而成，彰显着人可及的最卓绝的工巧，黑发卷曲地匍匐在他的头上，金叶编成的花冠在其中熠熠生辉，而那双观察的眼睛不时地扫向那双腿间垂下的性器，他已经体会过它的威严，就和KAL不着一缕时一般威严。布鲁斯为自己渎神的念头吓到了，为什么要假设他的神会和人一样穿起遮羞的衣裳？他不知该如何为自己对神明的欲望开脱，直到那双如炬的蓝眼和善地回望着那脚步停滞的人类，他从空中降下来，带着一份纯真的好奇探寻这个低头懊恼的人类的思绪。布鲁斯知道他无法瞒过全能全知的KAL，他湿透了，无论是那个前一夜被使用过度的后穴，还是今早KAL赐予他的花穴，粘腻的液体随着他这路走过雪域的草甸，攀上陡峭的岩石早就顺着大腿把他的下面搞得一塌糊涂了。  
KAL察觉到了人类所想，他生涩地吐出那个名字，那个名字正是他的祭司在高潮中让他叫他的名字，“布鲁斯？”他向他伸出手，仿佛现在他正穿着优雅的长袍，“做你所想，与我在一起时无需畏惧。”人类握住了那双手，他握着那份温暖被领到一处盛开紫花的低矮草甸上，会意的人类虔诚地跪在那冰雪刚刚消融的草地上，准备好任何赐予。KAL从不让他失望，他来到人类的后方，用宽大的手掌舒缓起他因为紧张和兴奋而僵硬的背部，接着有什么抵在了他红艳的后穴上，虽然那里经过一夜的开拓已经火辣柔软，但仍吃不进那个尺寸。人类前倾双手撑在草甸上，把自己的屁股撅得更起，几乎以一种兽类交合的姿态迎接着入侵，他的身体为这个想法激动得颤抖，但这份愧疚和羞耻还在折磨可怜的头脑，“我很抱歉......”天哪，他为何把自己最隐秘的幻想都暴露在陪伴他、庇护他的神面前呢？  
“布鲁斯，你永远不需要向我道歉。”  
几根手指沾上了那新生器官分泌的粘液，在人类视线不及的地方，这些液体被涂抹在那狰狞的阴茎上，接着在这润滑下，头部顺利地挺入了那火热的小穴，肠肉热情地欢迎着离开了它们几个小时的阴茎。布鲁斯在这毫无预兆的整根没入时无力地闷哼出声“嗯......嗯......”他不敢放肆自己的呻吟，那很不敬。但满足感在他体内蔓延，快感如种子在他体内深根发芽又蓬勃发展，随着那根非人尺寸的阴茎有规律地顶弄那一点，他引以为傲的意志力肉眼可见地败下阵来。KAL总是那么贴心，在他几乎撑不住这个姿势时用他可以撼动山川的臂膀揽住了那酸软下去的腰肢，另一只手覆上了硬的发疼的阴茎，配合着身后的挺动的节奏为他套弄。他想说这太多了，太超过了，他怎么可以为他服务。但是在一波波快感袭来和羞耻感涌上心头时，他唯一能做的是涨红着脸让呻吟流露出去罢了。  
“是这样吗？这就是你想要的吗？”那个有安慰魔力的声音在他耳边响起，他只能在呻吟和喘息中回答道，“是的，是的...KAL......就是这样，我的主人......我的神，啊，是的......”下身的抽插因为他破碎的叫唤更凶猛，却又在他即将攀上巅峰时停下，在一次次沉淀起伏中不知时间为何物，在他感觉恰到好处的时刻，滚烫的精液射精了他的肠道，他的高潮也随之到来，猛烈的射精让他的小腹、胸肌、下唇和睫毛都沾上了自己的精液。  
他想起曾经与他共事的老兵曾告诫过温柔乡的利害，现在他体会到了，他心甘情愿匍匐在他的神的身下。他就像一只雪豹，披着美丽的皮毛，拥有一身紧实的肌肉却只能臣服在更强大的存在身下，高扬起美丽的头颅，呜咽着为他的主宰吟唱这世间最魅惑的歌。  
在高潮余韵中的他依旧包裹着硬挺的性器，舒爽的喘息伴随着任何细微的刺激。这具身体红透了，被日光和常年刻苦训练打磨过的身体透着成熟而老练的韵味，人类事后散发的香气和他细密的汗珠依旧让KAL迷惑，但他有点喜爱这个，托起男人满足而疲惫的脸，舔舐掉了他刚刚自己射上去的液体。

布鲁斯在水晶堡垒的大床中醒来，看似寒冷的宫殿却大有春日的和煦温暖，第二日的太阳刚刚升起，映照得这里一切都是黄金和玫瑰的颜色。  
这里没有任何衣物，他只能赤身裸体地下了床去找他的神，却发现他那永远温和谦恭的神正望着太阳出神，他双臂张开仿佛迎接着这太阳，而太阳在向他致意，初升的玫瑰红涂满了他英俊的容颜和无可挑剔的身体，布鲁斯自觉地跪在他身边，“吾主......”他在等他的授意，一时间不知应该做什么。  
后来神再次听从了他可爱的祭司的思绪，将他没有说出口的欲望付诸实践，但不可否认地KAL渐渐觉得这不仅仅再是恩赐，而是他也想这么做。  
他听取这个城市一切的祈祷，他也听取其中的罪恶和欢愉。他自然是懂得人类的欢愉为何为，所以赐给他历经考验的祭司最美妙的快乐。当他的阴茎再次操入宫口时，布鲁斯的话语已经破碎，但是这个倔强的人类硬生生地将双手靠在水晶柱上，而不愿意揪住他的头发或者他的脖子。那是不对的，布鲁斯这么告诉自己，KAL比自己更懂自己的欲望可是他是否应该继续？  
这一次KAL主动吻上了他，这是第一次他主动做这事，之前只在布鲁斯情迷意乱时向他索要过吻，却不曾料到KAL主动吻他，那个吻纯洁到会让哥谭十三岁的姑娘都觉得太小心。那双蓝眸望向他的，那个眼神让他的呼吸几乎都要停滞了，他看到的好像不在是一个神而是落入凡间的人，那里说着七情六欲和爱离别求不得。直到KAL的侧过脸感受着他们脸颊的摩擦，布鲁斯都过分地夹紧着他的肉棒，让深入宫口的顶动都不那么容易，细碎而温柔的亲吻不时的落下，当他舔到他耳朵时，在那里对他说，“你太紧了，经历过那么多次之后还是那么紧致火热。”  
新任的祭司一阵脸红，用他久经沙场磨砺的腿更紧地夹住了他的腰，这一回布鲁斯主动迎合上KAL的节奏，一次比一次更深地操起自己。  
“吾主，您喜欢吗？”  
“当然。”KAL的毫无迟疑地回答道，他看上去那么纯真无辜。他将他抱起，整个的重量都在他的双臂上，也在他们交合之处，这让布鲁斯把他依旧硬得像铁一样的阴茎吃得更深，一声声高亢的呻吟快乐地从他的嘴中奔涌而出。KAL漂浮着来到他们的床上，侧靠着把他的阴茎一次次顶入那个销魂的洞穴。  
作为哥谭的“蝙蝠”，韦恩总是有着良好的判断力和时刻机警的洞察力，尽管深陷情欲之海，他还是发现了一些不同寻常之处：他至少两天没有进食也没有喝水，尽在神殿和床上与KAL耳鬓厮磨，但是他并没有感到不适和体力不支；KAL，他的神总能在他的身体与心灵渴望他时给予他一切想要的，而在他疲惫或者酸痛时恰到好处地结束。  
布鲁斯坐在他的胯部，动情地扭动着他的腰，他背对KAL，双臂伸展着展现他属于人类的美，早年历练时留下的疤更给这具身体增添魅力，肉体碰撞的声音在这座纯洁无瑕的宫殿回荡，还有人类粗重的喘息，“给我......KAL......”但这一回KAL听出了他的祭司内心呼唤着更多的东西，他并不想让他们的晨间活动过早结束，反而往他的宫口更深的地方顶去。  
“KAL...?嗯......”布鲁斯红着眼睛回头望向他的神，生理性的泪水濡湿了他的眼角简直让人心生怜爱，“吾主，您太久没有在哥谭现身了，人们开始怀疑他们的信仰......啊......”一记更深的挺入伴随着前后的摇晃让他不经意间潮吹了，但那根肉茎依旧在操他，将那些稀薄晶亮的液体一次次顶回去，布鲁斯羞得脸通红，紧闭起双唇不发一声。明明他们已经做过那么多次。  
“嗯？我听着。”  
“我想，您是否愿意让我在哥谭的神殿做您的代言人。”  
“我可以现身，但你必须跟我在一起。”  
布鲁斯欣然允诺了，他过于激动因为此时他正被自己朝思暮想的神明占有，却不知道自己答应下来的是什么。精液一波波射进他的子宫，连着之前几次射进去的东西他感觉自己被彻底灌满了，那根阴茎几乎在他的小腹上顶出一个凸起，KAL开始放肆地吸吮他饱满的胸肌，鲜艳的红印爬满了他全身，在狂迷中布鲁斯胡乱地喊着一些他自己都没有意识到的话，那些东西后来都变成了现实。

哥谭的神殿上依旧跪满了男女老少信众，甚至有从外邦前来朝圣之人。他们低声吟诵着由已死的文字构成的篇章，那些话语说着这个海岸之城当初如何受光明之神的恩惠，他如何拨开山岳为他们创造沃土。在此起彼伏的祈祷声中，没有几人真正知晓他们发出的声音究竟为说着什么，他们只是随着神殿的祭司一起诵读这些篇章。但那些老朽的祭司也几乎忘记了他们历经千年的传承，他们彻底沦为世俗政治的一支力量，沉迷在肉体献祭和金钱和权力的欲望中。  
然而再一次，他们的神回应了他们。正午时分一束耀眼得没人能直视的白光从神殿穹顶的透光孔直射下来。民众纷纷匍匐在地上，齐声高呼那个神的名字。  
直到一个男声有力的穿透了这层盲目迷信的迷雾直击心灵。  
“起来吧，你们要相信你们看到的。”  
光束渐渐暗去，直到成为人眼能承受的亮度，在殿内高耸出百米的祭坛上出现一位男子，近处的人们有幸认出那正是前日消失的韦恩城主。他的上半身赤裸着，精巧的银饰像一层细密的织物在光束下发亮，将他整个包裹在炫目的光辉中，从肩部一直勾勒到他精壮的腰部，白色的长裙只从胯下垂到他的脚边，在一种难以置信的重力条件下它门仿佛没有重量一般漂浮在空中。但是无疑，他身上的淤青和鲜红的吻痕昭示着这位祭司方才经历如如何火辣的性爱，那只可能属于一个人的所作所为。  
这位年轻的黑发祭司向这些人们宣告KAL的神迹，诉说这个城市没落的荣光和它的伟大，以及他们必须接受光明之神的启迪。但是他太过美丽，仿佛消失的两天他有了更丰腴的腰和更挺翘的臀，在这间没有什么意义的装饰性衣物下被一览无余，以至于有人在听他的宣讲时就难耐自己的欲望，羞耻地捂着自己裤裆下顶起的帐篷，眼神却不住地盯着他们过于英俊的祭司的屁股和胸，幻想着自己进入他蹂躏他的销魂场面。  
但这依旧是一个圣洁的氛围，布鲁斯说起人类的欲望，他说没有人应该拒绝这个，并且要以爱接受自己的和他人的欲望，没有压抑以至于没有罪恶的扭曲，一切都是爱的化身。而他自己就像献给这群信众的肉欲救赎，美好的肉体在日光下毫无保留地展示着、勾起人的欲望，挑拨着人们把幻想付诸实践，无论男女。  
当他的一席话结束，光束再次变得难以直视，这一回从天空缓缓降落的是他们之中除了布鲁斯之外没人见过的神的真身。他伴随着强烈炫目的日光而来，他全身赤裸只着金冠，无人不为他健美的躯体和英气逼人的容颜震撼，他悬停在空中，汇集了所有人目光中的火和天空之火。人群在最初的震撼和惊呼之后纷纷匍匐在地，为自己有生之年能见此神迹庆幸不已。  
布鲁斯知道KAL会一同前来，他微笑着，虔诚地迎接他的到来，双膝跪在他悬空的脚边，那双蓝眼渴望地望着他的神。他带来了水仙花，仿佛一位主人爱抚过他忠实的伴侣，将那个小束花别再布鲁斯的及肩的长发上，食指勾起他的下巴简直楚楚可怜，又那么狡黠聪明。他的神当然可以对他做任何事，他这么想着，满足地闭上了眼睛。  
此时神殿圆顶上八个拱券处暗藏着的流动金属纷纷受到KAL的召唤自空中向他们蔓延，化作一条条有生命的触手。这份窸窸窣窣的响动让好奇的人们睁眼观望，只见它们顺着神的意志缠住了最高祭司的双臂，将那健壮的小臂高举过头顶，他随之起身配合着触手们的运动，直到他整个人都伸展成绷紧的弓，双脚堪堪着地，踮着脚，美丽的曲线在祭坛上摇晃，遮羞的长裙被触手们剥下，他依旧闭着双眼任由那因为欲望不得满足的叹息被人群听见，并为此激动。  
更多的人因为好奇或者欲望观望着高出他们许多的祭坛上的艳丽场景，那些近处的人们只能见到白色长裙在那光束中脱离了主人而自由地漂浮，只能见到被触手们控制的祭司的阴茎高高挺起，而他们的神带着他勃发的欲望，悬停在他身边；更远处的人们能看到更香艳的场景，这些自穹顶延伸下来的触手们将他们的祭司紧紧缠绕，他光裸美丽的身躯在他们的视线中一览无余。几乎是所有人都知道接下来要发生什么了。  
这一次KAL不打算让触手们享用他的祭品，它们只能乖巧地束缚住他的双手，并将他的躯体完美地展现在人们面前。他将亲自在神殿中享用他们的献祭。  
他的金光冠仿佛着了火般明亮，整个身体都散发着一种迷人的光泽，让人相信这远非人类所及。KAL从亲吻他的后颈开始，敏感的身体已经忍不住地发出了难耐的呻吟，在四壁中回荡显得格外响亮。那双大手从背后抱住了他的身体，从锁骨到小腹，他尽情地爱抚着这个美丽的人类，人类也享受其中。那个翘起的性器终于碰到了KAL的手，他大方地握住了它按着布鲁斯的喜好用力地撸动起来，舒爽的声音很快从他的双唇中溢出，甚至不时地，另一只手顺到下方揉捏起他脆弱的软蛋。他们的身体紧贴着，那根火热的阴茎早已难耐地蹭着那个浑圆挺翘的屁股，在股缝中探寻它的入口。  
这一切当然被无数的信众看在眼中，他们不敢出声，却被圣光中交缠的身体深深迷住，好奇、渴望和欲望在这里纠缠，令人兴奋不已。  
KAL的手指探入了他赐予祭司的另一重器官，粘腻的液体已经将他的大腿打湿，三根手指毫无阻碍地进入了那个今早被使用过度的花穴，他射进去的精液也在他的抠挖下一同淌下。布鲁斯是怎么做到在这些人面前夹紧了屁股含着他射得满满的精液做宣讲的？他不知道，却为这个更着迷了。闭着眼睛的人感受到那根熟悉的阴茎再次抵到了他被操得红肿的入口前，触手配合着他们的想法，缠住了他的腰将他整个地悬空，不过也更好地把屁股撅了起来。KAL在毫无预备的情况下整根没入，湿润的小穴也难以一下子承受这个入侵，他几乎立刻就要射了出来，但那双手掐住了他的根部，逼出他一声声接不上气的呻吟，在神殿中被回声几倍地放大了。  
人群中开始有骚动的声音，他们不再满足于仅仅观看。一种狂迷击倒了他们所有人，人们开始在充满爱欲的空气中脱衣、亲吻，抒发自己的欲望。布鲁斯被身后一下比一下重的侵犯刺激得睁开双眼，他看到满足而快乐的人们用自己的身体与别人的身体享受和他们一样的快乐。  
他们前一刻还享受着字面意义上的万众瞩目，但此刻他们却被冷落了，人们不再仅仅心怀敬畏地崇仰这一切而步入的亲身实践。他们的身体和那祭坛上神与人交媾的躯体一样美妙动人。  
祭司因为那根胀大的阴茎而快乐地颤抖，然而他们的声音被人群更广阔的声音淹没，他现在整个人的重量都在触手上，这些贴心的触手知道何时该把他放松，好让他更多地承受在那根肉茎上。  
“KAL，吾主，这是你给人们的赏赐吗？”  
布鲁斯费力地扭过头问他的神，KAL则狠狠地吻上了他的人类，下身的抽插变得粗暴和快速，他松开了那个压抑着他的阴茎的手，几乎就在那一刻他就射得一塌糊涂。KAL像一个情人一般吻着他，在人类高潮中不断地操着他的阴道，他被吻得发晕，更被那双历经无数时光的眼睛盯得羞红。  
大概就是这样了吧，布鲁斯脱力地任由触手将他吊起，全心全意地接受KAL给予他的快乐。他还能有什么祈求呢？

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说个题外话，我一直都挺喜欢希腊神话体系中懂得享乐的诸神，在基督教文明霸占欧洲之前，希腊罗马传统中酒神节和一切庆典上自由放纵的活动和生殖崇拜更吸引人，更有人类孩童时期生命热烈绽放的意味


End file.
